fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Not In The Nude (Thomas' House Episode)
Not In The Nude is the 450th Season Two Episode of Thomas' House it is a special episode dedicated to the series Madness Combat. Synopsis Mac accidentally sends nudes to all of his contacts! Characters * Mac Timbers * Chunk * Michael Hart * Unnamed Hotel Employee * Officer Porkchop * Goofy * Unnamed Group of People * Officer Ham * Drake * Samuel * Sydney * Thompson Tyrell * Cassidy Assie * Herman Smartypants * Timothy Collins * Stevens Richardson * Sally Billy Bob * Pepper Maples * Toast * Megan Hollingsworth * Janet Hopskins Plot The episode starts with a view of Sherylsville Apts. With the text 'SOMEWHERE IN SHERYLSVILLE ' Mac is in his hotel room on his computer about to send in his application for a University called Half Sail University they then text him to send a picture of himself along with the application. He goes into files and accidentally drags a file named "Nudes OwO ��" he then realizes his mistake and attempts to press cancel but then he sneezes causing him to press the "Send All" button. Mac trys to cancel it but it doesn't work. He then proceeds to bang his head against the keyboard when he gets a idea. (Destroy everyones devices!). He gets out of his room and shoots Chunks phone with a Glock 17. Chunk gets mad and trys to kill him so Mac shoots him. He then goes inside the elevator alongside Mr.Hart. They then wait in the elevator but suddenly Mr.Hart recieves a text. Mac then looks at Mr.Hart aiming his Glock 17 at him. The screen cuts to the outside of the elevator where a female employee is waiting. The elevator opens as you can now see Mac alongside Mr.Harts dead body along with the massive amount of blood on the elevator walls. He shoots the Employee. Officer Porkchop then pulls out her Desert Eagle XIX but Mac shoots first. Mac takes the Deagle XIX and gets out of the hotel towards outside where a group of people all with phones. Mac then goes up to Goofy and borrows his MG3KWS brutally killing all of them. He then drops it where Officer Ham is eating his donut. Officer Ham not caring just eats his donut. Mac takes his donut and shoots him. He takes his UMP45 and puts it away. He then pulls out his Deagle about shoot Drake. Drake then pulls out a FN FAL 50 shooting at Mac. Mac dodges causing a nearby bench to break apart. Mac is then shot in the stomach killing him. He then is magically revived this time with bandages. He shoots Drake in the head killing him. He proceeds to kill Samuel and Sydney he then gets into his car and drives toward the Elementary School but is fired at by security guards he grabs a P90 colored to look like the Russian flag and kills most of them before ramming into the playground causing him to explode he wakes up in the sandbox completely fine this time with Red Gangster Sunglasses a Black Trench Coat. A Black Beanie along with his jaw being ripped off to reveal his bloodied mouth. (This bad fashion choice is a reference see trivia) He crashes inside the classroom with a black car killing some of the students he then shoots all of the people inside the classroom. Megan then asks why he's doing this. Mac then explains causing Megan to tell him to just nuke the University Mac then proceeds to nuke the University. Mac then steps outsides and sees Giggles who he punches through the wall. Giggles then grabs a Stop Sign and whacks Mac with it. Mac then kills Giggles while a nuclear explosion can be seen in the background. He then recieves a text saying that his application was accepted and that he made it in the University calling his photoshop skills "Impressive". Mac then look at the explosion and leaves ending the episode. Location * Sherylsville Apts. Room 404 * Sherylsville Apts. * Sheryl Parks * Sherylsville Elementary School * Half Sail University Trivia * This episode is a tribute to the internet animation series "Madness Combat" * Some refrences include.... * Somewhere in Sherylsville is a reference to Somewhere in Nevada * The reviving is a reference to the original series. * Mac's clothing after he crashed into the playground is a reference to Hank J. Wimbleton * Giggles with a stop sign is a reference to Tricky the Clown. * The P90 was Hanks weapon of choice during one Madness Combat episode. * The P90 colored to look like the Russian flag is a reference to RUSH B NO STOP a joke meant to taunt Russian CS:GO players. Category:Episodes